Poniendo mi mundo de cabeza
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Tras una misión encubierto Clint se ve obligado a fingir su muerte para proteger su integridad, Laura presiente algo malo y cuando le hacen llegar la noticia el precio es perder a su bebé. El tiempo pasa y Clint regresa para encontrarse con una Laura deprimida y furibunda que lo culpa por la pérdida de su bebé provocando un inminente divorcio ¿Lo único que le queda? El apoyo de Nat
1. Misión fallida, soldado caído

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Fox, Marvel, Satn Lee y demás anexados, la historia es lo único mío. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro sólo de entretenimiento**

* * *

Poniendo mi mundo de cabeza

–Tu vuelo está por salir así que alístate, recuerda que es sumamente importante mantener un perfil bajo.

–¿Tienen mi nueva identidad?

–Hill te las dará.

–Bien señor, si es todo me retiro– con ello se despidió de Fury para dirigirse a la oficina de María, al llegar tocó a la puerta

–Adelante.

–Hola María, vengo por mi carpeta.

–¿Acceso?

–Código 27-BXC, Polonia.

–Correcto– confirmado el código de la carpeta por meros usos de protocolo la pelinegra le entrego una carpeta azul –Ésta será tu nueva identidad por protocolo y para que puedas entrar a Polonia, una vez ahí debes mantenerte completamente encubierto.

–Mari, Fury ya me dijo eso. De verdad comienzo a pensar que son alter egos de sexo opuesto– la aludida lo fulminó con su mirada y Barton moría de la risa, al final la chica también rió porque era involuntario y no era el primer agente en decírselo –Bien, ten y lárgate de mi oficina.

–Gracias, nos veremos.

–Suerte.

–Gracias– ahora dirigió sus pasos a su habitación en la Torre, avisar que estaría ausente durante varios meses pero que trataría de volver pronto

–Cuídate mucho Clint, recuerda que tienes a alguien que te espera– dijo Natasha luego de darle un abrazo

–Lo sé, admito que me molestó que justo ahora me manden de misión, no he podido gozar del embarazo de mi tercer bebé.

–Entonces ve y termina pronto con ello, sé que puedes hacerlo en menor tiempo– Clint sonrió de medio lado

–¿Por qué me tienes tanta fe?

–Porque conozco al hombre con el que he trabajado millones de veces– ambos se sonrieron, se dieron una última despedida y tomó el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Horas de vuelo y arribó a Polonia, presentó su pasaporte italiano y se dirigió al hotel donde ya tenía asignada su reservación.

–Ave llegando a su nido– murmuró a la camarera cuando pasó a su lado

–Ave llegando a su nido– repitió ella por el trasmisor de su oído a la base cómplice donde se presentaría la mañana siguiente. Por ahora podía descansar e ir a cenar pero no podía llamar a su familia por seguridad, si quería que ellos siguieran siendo invisibles a los ojos de todos los enemigos ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse a raya, ni una fotografía podía llevar más que los recuerdos en su memoria.

A la mañana siguiente salió a desayunar, volvió a toparse con la misma camarera y por "accidente" chocó con ella

–Disculpe señor no lo vi.

–No, no señorita, fue mi culpa ¿Está usted bien?

–Claro, fue sólo un tropezón.

–Qué bien, me retiro y una disculpa más. – al ayudarle a ponerse en pie guardó una memoria flash en un escondite de la manga de su saco y salió del hotel tranquilamente inspirando el aire fresco de Polonia.

Siempre veía por dónde caminaba a los sujetos que se le acercaban, desde el vagabundo de la esquina hasta el señor que subía al taxi. Ya caída la noche caminó un largo trayecto hasta llegar a una zona industrial abandonada desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sintió un escalofrío porque según el anuncio de afuera decía que el famoso doctor Fissher, conocido como el Ángel de la muerte de Hittler llevó a cabo allí sus experimentos en los pobres prisioneros de guerra.

Entró con cautela, su arco tensado para cualquier ataque sorpresa pero nada, podía bajar la guardia un momento e inspeccionar el lugar, saltó las rejas y buscó lo que el mapa que le enviaron le indicaba

–¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó, de repente su fino oído escuchó unos pasos y fue rápidamente a esconderse, se sorprendió pues se supone que el lugar estaba vacío.

A unos metros suyos vio a tres científicos hablando en inglés sobre los resultados de los 60 niños que tenían en observación, su instinto paterno sintió rabiar ¿Seguían con sus malditos experimentos? y estuvo a nada de tensar una flecha y clavarla en sus cráneos pero de ser así ¿cómo obtendría información y cómo sabría qué están haciendo? Tuvo que calmarse y bajar su arco así que para dar reporte y saber cómo proceder decidió retirarse del lugar.

Así por semanas estuvo inspeccionando y mandando constantes reportes a SHIELD para saber qué hacer con los niños prisioneros y los aliados de Hydra que experimentaban con ellos, cuando por fin tuvo autorización de Fury para acceder a los laboratorios se preparó no sólo para ello sino para intentar sacar a la mayor cantidad de niños de ahí ya que su instinto de padre se lo pedía a gritos

–Seguiré en vela sino los saco de ahí– concluyó colocándose su arco

Arribó a la planta y siguió a uno de los científicos hasta que éste se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo sometió y lo amenazó para que lo guiara a las celdas donde estaban los pequeños, quedó petrificado.

Diez celdas con seis niños de diferentes edades cada una yacía frente a sus ojos haciendo que su sangre hirviera hasta estallar, los refuerzos de Hydra no tardaron en llegar y arremetió con ellos de forma heroica y personal, como Ojo de Halcón, Vengador y Clint Barton, padre de próximos tres hijos. Un intercambio de flechas y balas se hizo presente pero ninguno le dio a diferencia de él que a todos asesinó, el ejercito de Fury llegó para sacar a los niños de ahí pero mientras él esperaba en la puerta un francotirador esperaba en el techo el momento perfecto y lo encontró

–Atención, código rojo se escuchó una detonación– dijo el capitán de la operación y en la salida yacía el cuerpo de Hawkeye tirado en el suelo bañado en un charco de sangre

–Aquí Equipo Gama necesitamos un helicóptero de emergencia, soldado herido, repito, soldado herido.

–Recibido Equipo Gama, helicóptero en dirección– se escuchó por el otro lado de la radio, Clint trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero el disparo fue justo en el pecho, muy probablemente cerca de un pulmón o incluso muy cercano al corazón.

–Tranquilo agente, el helicóptero está en camino, no pierda contacto conmigo por favor, no cierre los ojos y escúcheme…– por el contrario Clint no pudo más y cedió

La camilla y los doctores corrían deprisa por el hospital, pedían suero, canalizaciones, catéteres, gazas e infinidad de material para poder ayudarlo, como creyó su compañero, el pulmón y el corazón fueron perforados y necesitaban sacar la bala y operar para poderlo salvar. La pérdida de sangre era inminente, ésta ya estaba derramada en el piso blanco del hospital a donde fue llevado

–¡Doctor lo estamos perdiendo!

–¡Desfibrilador ahora! Uno, dos ¡Despejen! – su cuerpo dio un espasmo pero no reaccionaba –Suban a 200, uno, dos, ¡Despejen! – otro espasmo y nada por el contrario el electrocardiograma dejo de tener pulso mostrando la temida línea recta y el sonido pitante… El doctor suspiró tendido y con desánimo miró el reloj y declaró –Hora de la muerte, 3:47 am.

Una enfermera salió a donde estaba María Hill fungiendo como su hermana, al verla salir con ése caminar lento y la mirada en el suelo supo que algo no andaba bien, se acercó a ella y con un perfecto inglés le dijo que su hermano, Clint Barton había fallecido.

Hill no se caracteriza por ser emotiva o emocional sin embargo esa ocasión se dejó caer en el sillón de espera y comenzó a llorar, Clint había muerto…


	2. Cuando dos corazones mueren

**Cuando dos corazones mueren**

 **Hello guys, de nuevo aquí con mis ideas locas y desquitando mis frustraciones jajajajaaja okno :c de hecho esta ocasión la idea no fue mía sino de una muy querida amiga, Esteicy quien hace unos días me dio ésta idea para poder desahogar la destrucción de mi Clintasha en la película Era de Ultrón cuando recordé que estaba casado y con tres hijos, así que los créditos intelectuales a ella, yo sólo estoy poniendo la parte escrita, también le agradezco su bonito review al igual que el de C. Paz, en verdad gracias chicas, son unos amores 3, sin más las dejo leer :3**

* * *

Dos meses y medio después

Laura miraba por la ventana pensando en mil y un cosas, primero que nada tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía semanas, hoy se cumplían 11 semanas desde que Clint partió del país y no sabía nada de él, Fury le dijo que ésta misión era muy especial porque debía ir encubierto y solo pero aun estando encubierto buscaba la forma de hacerle llegar un mensaje diciéndole que está bien, algo que no ha pasado las últimas semanas

–Mamá ¿Cuándo va a llegar papá? – la pregunta de su pequeña la sacó de sus divagaciones tocándose el vientre en automático

–¿Cómo cariño?

–Que cuándo va a volver papá, ya tardó mucho.

–Sabes que papi a veces tiene mucho trabajo y estos días ha sido así pero verás que pronto regresará.

–¿Lo hará para ver nacer a Nathaniel? – preguntó emocionada

–Así es, corazón, ahora ¿por qué no vamos a cocinar galletas?

–¡Sí! Voy por mi delantal– en cuanto su hija desapareció su sonrisa también lo hizo porque le dolía mentirle a su familia pero era mejor a pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y no les querían decir.

–Llegarás a punto ¿Verdad Clint? – preguntó sobando su vientre

Pasaron otras dos semanas y todo seguía igual hasta que un jueves tocaron a su casa, esperanzada corrió a la puerta y abrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a Fury y María afuera, el primero venía vestido con un traje de gala militar y eso le provocó un vuelco en el corazón

–Fury… ¿Qué… Qué pasó, dónde está Clint?

–Buenas tardes Laura ¿Podemos pasar?

–¡No y exijo respuestas ahora! – ambos agentes se miraron, Nick suspiró y entonces no tuvo opción

–Laura… Clint murió en acción, lo perdimos en Polonia hace tres días y por políticas de migración no lo habíamos podido traer a Estados Unidos, por eso te decimos hasta ahora, lo lamento.

–No…– tapó su boca y se fue dejando caer en el piso, María le auxilió a levantarse y servirle de apoyo para llevarla adentro, su pequeña ya estaba en la cocina cuando vio entrar a su mamá en llorando y siendo sentada en el sofá de la sala así que corrió rápido con ella

–¡Mami, mami! ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Oh mi amor…– la castaña abrazó a su hija y siguió llorando confundiéndola y asustándola

–Mami ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

–Mi amor… Llama a tu hermano por favor y les diré–. Lila subió de inmediato por su hermano quien bajó rápido junto con ella

–Mamá…– Laura le impidió continuar porque los tomó de los hombros, sus orbes eran como cascadas de las que emanaban lágrimas una tras otra pero reunió el valor de quién sabe dónde y por fin lo soltó

–Hijos… Papá ya no está aquí, papá murió…– tal como ella, los dos niños rompieron a llorar lanzándose a sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre. Fury y María esperaron en silencio y calma porque entendían el dolor que debían estar pasando

–¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Tengo un bebé por llegar más ellos, no tengo dinero porque él era quién me lo mandaba y ahora que él ya no está…

–Tranquila, tranquila, nosotros te vamos a ayudar, tienes todo nuestro apoyo así que relájate piensa en tu bebé y en tu salud.

–Pero mamá… ¿Por qué papá? – preguntó Cooper entre enojado y ahogado en sus lágrimas

–No lo sé mi amor, no lo sé, no lo sé ¡No lo sé!– soltó en un desgarrador gritó mientras inútilmente también trataba de consolar a sus hijos

–Lau, querida… Ya lo dijo Fury pero tienes todo nuestro apoyo, el trabajo fúnebre ya está hecho sólo necesitamos tu… tu firma en los documentos, claro cuando lo creas necesario.

–Adelante…

–Bien– Hill sacó los documentos de la funeraria para poder hacer la ceremonia correspondiente y hacer las llamadas a sus familiares para tan trágica noticia.

A la mañana siguiente abrió sus ojos sin dificultad, estaban hinchados y rojos todo por tanto llorar, una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. se quedó en la casa para vigilarla por si se ponía grave por su embarazo y la noticia tan amarga, fue a despertar a sus niños, a Cooper le pidió que se pusiera un traje negro y a Lila la ayudó poniéndole su vestido. Terminó y fue a ducharse donde todavía mezcló su llanto con el agua de la bañera ¿Cómo haría para salir adelante? Siendo sincera jamás se vio como madre soltera, al salir la agente le entregó un vestido negro de su talla ahora que su pancita era un poco más grande, agradeció el gesto pero sabía que al llegar de todo el show lo terminaría tirando a la basura.

Llegó la camioneta que iba a llevarlos

–Niños, hora de irnos– avisó con una voz totalmente apagada, los niños bajaron cada uno expresando su tristeza a su modo; Cooper tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mantenía el semblante frío de su padre con el cúmulo de lágrimas en los ojos pero sin dejarlas salir y Lila abrazando su osito de peluche que le regaló en un cumpleaños llorando libremente sin que le importara si la juzgaban, Laura espero y cuando los dos subieron a la camioneta ella los imitó.

Toda una vida juntos pasó frente a sus ojos durante el viaje que no supo si se le hizo largo o corto por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, el auto llevaba un silencio tan denso que se podía rozar si se intentaba, no habían las risas de los niños, las bromas de Clint ni los reclamos de Laura, no los habría nunca más.

Su piel se erizó cuando vio la entrada del cementerio y los deudos esperando afuera de la capilla a que la viuda y sus pequeños llegaran, los primeros en darle el pésame fueron Tony y Pepper donde la segunda la acompañó en su llanto, después le siguió Wanda quien estaba shockeada desde que se enteró porque sí, los Vengadores se enteraron primero y así siguió la fila hasta que al final y lejos de ella se encontró con Natasha, la inseparable amiga de su esposo que, al igual que su persona estaba sufriendo pero en soledad

–Natasha.

–Oh Laura– bastó decir su nombre y verla para romper en llanto y caer en sus brazos donde ambas se consolaron, se entendían a la perfección porque su perdida se consideraba al mismo nivel, Laura perdió un esposo, Natasha a casi un hermano.

Entregado el debido pésame entraron a la catedral donde se encontraba el féretro, con sólo verlo cada pasó se sintió más y más y más lento al tiempo que el respirar se le hacía denso y pesado, se sentía como una zombie hasta que, sin saberlo, llegó y se posó frente a él.

La tía Natasha cargó a Lila para que viera a papá por última vez y le pudiera decir adiós, ella sacó un dibujo de su vestidito y lo dejó sobre el cristal del ataúd

–¿Papi regresará? – inquirió en llanto moviéndole aún más los sentimientos a la pelirroja

–Ay mi amor– dijo tomando su cabecita y echándola a su hombro –Quisiera decirte que sí pero no es así, él jamás regresará–. la rubia lloró en el oído de la agente mientras tanto, Cooper sólo lo veía sin inmutarse, sin hacer algo más que sólo mirarlo fijamente como si fuera una estatua

–Dijiste que siempre estarías con nosotros– comenzó a decir alertando a su madre que estaba sentada al otro lado del salón –¡Pero mentiste! ¡Nos mentiste a mi hermana y a mí! ¡Te odio! – Tony tuvo que ir por él para calmarlo y que Laura no tuviera que lidiar con eso ¿quién mejor que él para entender qué es perder a tus padres? Pese a su poca relación con Howard, la pérdida de María si fue dolorosa.

Las horas pasaban, la misa se llevó a cabo hasta que la hora de sepultarlo llegó, todos los Vengadores se ofrecieron a cargar el ataúd como último favor a un compañero y amigo, Laura entre tanto permanecía ida, ya no lloraba desde anoche pero no parecía estar allí sino en otro lugar, cuando llegaron a la fosa Tony le ayudaba a bajar cuando un dolor punzante le arrancó un gritó espeluznante entre tanto silencio llevándose su mano a su vientre

–Laura ¿se encuentra bien?

–No, me duele el vientre– Tony bajó la mirada y un rastro de sangre bajaba desde su entrepierna

–No puede ser ¡Está teniendo un aborto! – gritó para alarmar a todos en el sitio, Natasha corrió hacía inmediatamente horrorizándose con lo dicho, Laura nop soportaba el dolor que pidió que la sentaran en la camioneta, de inmediato llamaron un helicóptero de la agencia para llevarla a urgencias y tratar de salvar al bebé –Tranquila, vas a estar bien, ya llamaron a emergencias.

–¡Mamá!

–Llévense a mis hijos… No quiero que vean esto– suplicó, los niños fueron llevados a enterrar a s padre explicándoles que su madre se sentía mal pero que se repondría pronto.

Todo fue tan rápido que nadie lograba procesar nada, en un momento estaban velando el cuerpo de Clint Barton y ahora, esperaban en la sala de emergencias a que su salud y la de su bebé se restablecieran porque la impresión la dejó tan shockeada que ahora sufría el riesgo de perder al bebé, no tardaron mucho para que los médicos salieran y les dijeran que nada se pudo hacer, la sangre fue porque la placenta ya se había desprendido del útero y el bebé ya venía muerto…

Tony golpeó la pared, Steve ocultó su rostro sus manos, Pepper soltó a llorar y María quedó en estado de shock

¿Qué otra cosa mala podría pasar?


	3. Entre lágrimas y sueños

**Capítulo 3 Entre lágrimas y sueños**

Tocaron a la puerta mientras ella miraba a la ventana, observando el horizonte y no respondió, llamaron una segunda vez y nada así que se vio obligada a entrar sólo para asegurarse que estuviera bien

– ¿Laura? Oh, aquí estás, disculpa por entrar así es que…

– Lo sé, no contesté– la interrumpió de tajo, unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes hasta que Natasha habló

– Los médicos me han dicho que no quieres comer.

– Ese intento de comida sabe horrible.

–Bueno… La comida del hospital nunca ha sido precisamente la mejor pero debes comerla.

–¿Para qué Nat? Dime qué caso tiene ya seguir viviendo– preguntó la castaña viéndola a los ojos y suplicándole una respuesta con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, aquí venían esas preguntas de culpa, esas preguntas de "algo debería ser mejor si yo muero" y Nat debía ser más inteligente y fuerte que ella para poder ayudarla, estaba en un punto crítico después de las pérdidas de Clint y de Nathaniel

–No digas eso Lau, tienes aún mucho por vivir como por ejemplo ese par de niños que aún necesitan a su madre, no les hagas esto ahora–. Y la aludida comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Nat, Ya habían pasado tres días desde la pérdida del bebé y desde que sabe que Clint murió en acción y sentía que ya habían pasado años, que llevaba encerrada allí mucho más tiempo –Entiendo que te duela pero Copper y Lila aún te necesitan, hazlo por ellos y… Por ellos que desde donde sea que estén también desearían que continuaras, además eres fuerte.

–No esta vez Natasha, no esta vez. Me quitaron todo lo que tenía y siento que ya no tengo para qué vivir– dijo entre lágrimas

–Claro que lo tienes pero necesitas verlo y cuando lo veas entenderás que todo esto es normal, estás pasando algo que se llama duelo– Nat hacía lo mejor que podía consolando a Laura pues esa no era una de sus mejores habilidades, por supuesto que le dolía la partida de Clint -más de lo que muchos creían- pero era una agente entrenada a impedir que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio y pensara de forma racional por muy problemática que fuera la situación y en esta era llevaba a cabo todo su entrenamiento.

Siguió escuchando a su amiga hasta que la noche cayó, luego ella regresó a la base de los Nuevos Vengadores y fue a su habitación, donde entro a la ducha y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando, por cuarta vez consecutiva le pasaba lo mismo después de visitar a Laura Barton, asumió que era por los sentimientos que ella por protocolo y por entrenamiento se obligaba a someter y mantener adentro pero luego se dio cuenta que no era eso sino algo más allá, algo que tenía que ver con más que misiones, pistolas y flechas, algo que se quedó por siempre en Budapest.

Natasha Romanoff se había enamorado del agente Clint Barton y cuando fueron enviados a dicho país aprovecharon la distancia y la soledad para poderse dar una oportunidad de amarse y así fue, las noches haciendo el amor para despertar desnudos envueltos entre las sábanas de la cama se habían vuelto algo habitual durante su estadía allá, Barton y Laura eran prometidos así que cuando partieron de regreso a la base se dieron su palabra de jamás decir nada y meterlo en lo más profundo de sus memorias pero ahora que él ya no estaba Natasha no se dio cuenta que su corazón le exigía sacarlo para poder empezar a sanar.

Era eso, que su corazón ya no quería, la situación ya no le permitía callar, deseaba gritar lo mucho que le dolió saber que él murió, que todo lo que pasaron no sólo murió en Budapest sino también en la vida real porque en S.H.I.E.L.D. al menos le alegraba cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos, cuando lo saludaba o cuando compartían alguna misión respetando ahora su relación con su esposa pero allí estaba, lo veía y ahora no, ya ni eso quedaba, cerró la llave de la bañera, se deslizó y recogiendo sus piernas se permitió llorar en la soledad de su baño. Sabía que ahí estaba protegida, que nadie la vería débil, ni frágil, ni vulnerable, que por un rato podía olvidarse de la maldita Viuda Negra y podía ser sólo Natasha Romanoff, una mujer que siente y que llora por un amor perdido.

Pasada su crisis terminó de bañarse, terminó de secar su cabello y se fue a dormir sin esperar que él la visitaría en sueños.

Despertó de golpe y agitada, si pecho subía y bajaba frenético ante el sueño mientras e sudor bajaba por su frente, tapó su boca y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, algo en su interior se revolvió obligándola a ir corriendo al baño para vomitar

Jalando la cadena del baño se recargó en la pared sin dejar de llorar

–¿Por qué Clint, por qué nos tuviste que dejar? – preguntó al unísono dolida y quebrada igual o tal vez sólo tal vez más que Laura


End file.
